


Hold It Out

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: I have a fantasy that Clark is going to an off-earth mission for a month or two and he managed to make Bruce promised not give himself a head during that time, including DO NOT cum for any reason, at all (for future...*cough* business). Bruce like fine at first but damn, does Clark have to goes away that long? Long story short: Brcue can't handle it anymore but still deny having satisfaction, results in waking in bed everyday fingering himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It Out

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/148348263731/i-have-a-fantasy-that-clark-is-going-to-an

At first it was fine. No problem. He’d gone without sex before, but that didn’t mean he’s actually had a dry spell. No. Not even when he was training at the monasteries of whichever peak it was. Clark had told him not to give himself gratification while he’s out on that deep-space mission. Clark also hadn’t told him how long he’d be gone.

When the two week mark hit, Bruce starts getting frustrated. Through the week, Bruce wakes up with a hard on several times, but gets up for a cold shower. But at the start of the third week, again he wakes up hard and aching, and he cusses several times because he needs a good, hard, and rough fucking. He can’t keep it in in anymore, so he grabs the lube in the bedside drawer, kicks the sheets off him, and takes off his underwear.

He lubes up his fingers, and easily slides two fingers in. He almost comes from that. He wants Clark back so badly. He wants Clark’s cock in him _badly_. He wants him there on the bed with him, fucking him into the mattress until bruises form.

There is no finesse or sensual about the way he’s fingerfucking himself. It’s fast and rough, just like how he’d want it if it were Clark’s cock in him. He doesn’t slow down or look for his prostate to brush over it and milk himself with an intense orgasm, no. He continues, loving the perverted wet sounds his fingers make as he fucks himself on them.

Just when he’s about to come, he stops. He told Clark he wouldn’t, so he doesn’t, and won’t. He gets up and takes a cold shower. It’s eleven in the morning and he has a meeting with the board at one.

For an entire week, he wakes up hard and leaking, and he fingers himself until he’s about to come, then stops, and takes a shower because he has to show up at work.

On the morning of his fourth week, a Sunday, he wakes up from a wet dream. “Shit,” he pants as he takes of the sticky pair of pajama bottoms and undies. That’s a lot of come. He throws the soiled clothes on the floor, and lies back down on the bed. “Shit,” he says again, still hard.

“What were you dreaming about?” Clark’s at the doors to his balcony.

“You fucking me,” Bruce answers. “How long have you been back?”

“A few minutes,” Clark replies as he undresses, leaving his uniform in a trail toward the bed. “You didn’t come on purpose before this did you?” the bed dips with Clark’s weight.

“I promise I didn’t,”

Clark looms over him. “I heard you moaning the moment I breached the atmosphere. Dunno how fast I was going,” Amanda Waller was probably already receiving calls from government bodies all over the globe.

Bruce hums at that, his hand smoothing from Clark’s shoulders, down his abs, down to his groin. “How long were you out in space?”

“Probably an hour? Maybe half an hour?” Clark bends over to kiss Bruce’s neck.

“You should make it up to me right now,” Bruce reaches under his pillow to grab the bottle of lube, and hands it over to Clark. Clark raises a brow at him. “I want to be ready,”

Clark smirks and it doesn’t take any more words from Bruce. He slicks himself up and pushes inside without doing anything else. It’s what Bruce wants anyway.

Bruce shivers as Clark presses in inch after inch. When the last inch is inside, Bruce feels so sensitive he feels like if Clark moved just a little bit he’d come. “Fuck,” he missed that cock. “Not yet,” he breathed.

“I know,” Clark licks Bruce’s lower lip and kisses him slow and dragged out. He pulls out and slams back in, making Bruce pull away from him and cry out.

“Harder, do me harder,”

Clark loves hearing those words. He pulls out and pushes in harder than he’d usually give Bruce, because Bruce needs it, and as a reward because he’s stuck to their deal.

The bed shakes with the movement, and the room is filled with Bruce’s moans and cries. He comes moments later, and Clark hasn’t even touched him yet. The sight his flattering. Bruce’s hole is squeezing him, and maybe just the sight of him coming untouched is enough for Clark to come, too, but he holds back and rides out Bruce’s orgasm.

“Good?”

“Good!” Bruce almost shrieks. Clark is still going, and he’s not sure if he can come one more time. He also isn’t sure if he should ask him to stop. He’s wanted this for weeks and God, he loves being fucked like this.

“Good,” Clark again leans over to Bruce and continues on moving. “Don’t want to leave you like that ever again,” he whispers against Bruce’s ear.

Bruce doesn’t reply with anything coherent.

Clark comes but doesn’t stop moving, and the warm sensation filling Bruce pushes him over the edge again, and shivers through another orgasm, a dry one, pulling on Clark’s hair and digging his nails onto his back.

Clark lifts himself over Bruce and takes a look at what he’s done. Bruce is spent, panting, and looks like jelly from exhaustion. Bruce came three times. “How are you feeling?”

Bruce’s vision is blurry but he looks at Clark anyway. “Fuck you, you’re not allowed to be away that long again,”

Clark laughs. “I’ll try,”


End file.
